


Schnoogle - Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power

by Technomad



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomad/pseuds/Technomad





	Schnoogle - Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power

[](http://www.schnoogle.com) |  Jump to: AuthorTitleFull-text  
  
---|---  
[Story Management](http://forums.fictionalley.org/fics/story_management.php) | [Advanced Search](http://forums.fictionalley.org/fics/search.php)  
**[Fanfics by author:](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/)** [A](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/a.html) : [B](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/b.html) : [C](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/c.html) : [D](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/d.html) : [E](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/e.html) : [F](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/f.html) : [G](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/g.html) : [H](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/h.html) : [I](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/i.html) : [J](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/j.html) : [K](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/k.html) : [L](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/l.html) : [M](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/m.html) : [N](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/n.html) : [O](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/o.html) : [P](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/p.html) : [Q](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/q.html) : [R](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/r.html) : [S](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/s.html) : [T](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/t.html) : [U](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/u.html) : [V](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/v.html) : [W](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/w.html) : [X](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/x.html) : [Y](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/y.html) : [Z](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/z.html)  
<!-- ficMenu.writeMenuBar(); //--> |  [Browse This Archive](http://www.fictionalley.org/shared/noscript/browsearchive.html) |  [Read Fanfiction](http://www.fictionalley.org/shared/noscript/readfic.html) |  [Write Fanfiction](http://www.fictionalley.org/shared/noscript/writefic.html) |  [Fanart](http://www.fictionalley.org/shared/noscript/fanart.html) |  [Discussions](http://www.fictionalley.org/shared/noscript/discuss.html) |  [About FictionAlley](http://www.fictionalley.org/shared/noscript/about_fa.html)  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
# Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power by [Technomad](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/)

Rating: PG-13  
 _When Voldemort tries to obtain the One Ring of Power, it is intercepted by the forces of good, and must be destroyed---and the only one who can do it is the Boy Who Lived, and three of his classmates._

| 

  * [Chapter 01](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP01.html) (Posted: 2001-11-02 00:00:00 Hits: 8998 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1106)])
  * [Chapter 02](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP02.html) (Posted: 2001-11-04 00:00:00 Hits: 1701 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1105)])
  * [Chapter 03](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP03.html) (Posted: 2001-11-05 00:00:00 Hits: 1536 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1104)])
  * [Chapter 04](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP04.html) (Posted: 2001-11-07 00:00:00 Hits: 1440 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1107)])
  * [Chapter 05](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP05.html) (Posted: 2001-11-09 00:00:00 Hits: 1432 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1111)])
  * [Chapter 06](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP06.html) (Posted: 2001-11-12 00:00:00 Hits: 1318 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=23691)])
  * [Chapter 07](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP07.html) (Posted: 2001-11-18 00:00:00 Hits: 1350 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1112)])
  * [Chapter 08](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP08.html) (Posted: 2001-11-25 00:00:00 Hits: 1413 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=321)])
  * [Chapter 09](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP09.html) (Posted: 2001-12-04 00:00:00 Hits: 1234 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1109)])
  * [Chapter 10](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP10.html) (Posted: 2001-12-16 00:00:00 Hits: 1560 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1103)])
  * [Chapter 11](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP11.html) (Posted: 2002-01-05 00:00:00 Hits: 1285 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1102)])
  * [Chapter 12](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP12.html) (Posted: 2002-01-19 00:00:00 Hits: 1212 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1522)])
  * [Chapter 13](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP13.html) (Posted: 2002-02-01 00:00:00 Hits: 1189 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=1821)])
  * [Chapter 14](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP14.html) (Posted: 2002-02-24 00:00:00 Hits: 1263 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=2094)])
  * [Chapter 15](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP15.html) (Posted: 2002-03-10 00:00:00 Hits: 1280 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=2237)])
  * [Chapter 16](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP16.html) (Posted: 2002-04-16 00:00:00 Hits: 1255 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=2721)])
  * [Chapter 17](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP17.html) (Posted: 2002-05-01 00:00:00 Hits: 1208 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=2928)])
  * [Chapter 18](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP18.html) (Posted: 2002-06-06 00:00:00 Hits: 1053 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=3399)])
  * [Chapter 19](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP19.html) (Posted: 2002-06-27 00:00:00 Hits: 1246 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=3784)])
  * [Chapter 20](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP20.html) (Posted: 2002-09-13 00:00:00 Hits: 1240 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=5245)])
  * [Chapter 21](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP21.html) (Posted: 2003-01-31 00:00:00 Hits: 1011 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=7753)])
  * [Chapter 22](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP22.html) (Posted: 2003-02-12 00:00:00 Hits: 919 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=7993)])
  * [Chapter 23](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP23.html) (Posted: 2003-03-05 00:00:00 Hits: 970 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=8402)])
  * [Chapter 24](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP24.html) (Posted: 2003-04-21 00:00:00 Hits: 1049 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=9231)])
  * [Chapter 25](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP25.html) (Posted: 2003-08-25 00:00:00 Hits: 935 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=11757)])
  * [Chapter 26](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP26.html) (Posted: 2003-10-20 00:00:00 Hits: 880 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=12717)])
  * [Chapter 27](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP27.html) (Posted: 2003-11-27 00:00:00 Hits: 896 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=13384)])
  * [Chapter 28](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP28.html) (Posted: 2003-12-30 00:00:00 Hits: 941 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=13993)])
  * [Chapter 29](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP29.html) (Posted: 2004-01-11 00:00:00 Hits: 953 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=14196)])
  * [Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power Epilogue](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/technomad/HPATOROP30a.html) (Posted: 2004-01-15 00:00:00 Hits: 1188 [[view reviews](http://forums.fictionalley.org/sch_reviews/showthread.php?threadid=14258)])

  
---  
  
Save This Page with [del.icio.us](http://del.icio.us/post?v=4&noui&ump=close&url=&title=) || [Google Bookmarks](http://www.google.com/bookmarks/mark?op=edit&bkmk=&title=) ([What is this?](http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/misc.php?s=&action=faq&page=3#favorites)).

  


[Report a problem with this fic](mailto:fic-issues@fictionalley.org)

  
  


[Contact Us](mailto:help@fictionalley.org) || [Search for Fics](http://forums.fictionalley.org/fics/search.php) || [Log In](http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/) || [Register](http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/register.php?action=signup) || [F.A.Q. & Newbie's Guide](http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/misc.php?action=faq)   
[Terms of Service](http://www.fictionalley.org/tou.html) || [Disclaimer & Copyrights](http://www.fictionalley.org/disclaimer.html) || [Site Map](http://www.fictionalley.org/textindex.html)


End file.
